Sailor Moon and the Dark Realm
by Hotaru-Cullen
Summary: Two years after the last battle with Galaxia and Chaos, the Earth is still at peace. But the time of peace is quickly and violently cut short. A gate that separates Earth from a parallel realm of darkness and evil, a realm simply called the Dark Realm, is
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the last battle with Galaxia and Chaos, the Earth is still at peace. But the time of peace is quickly and violently cut short. A gate that separates Earth from a parallel realm of darkness and evil, a realm simply called the Dark Realm, is breached. The Sailor Scouts now face their toughest enemy ever. Will they survive and once again keep Earth from darkness and destruction? Or will they die, finally meeting their match, letting the Earth fall into darkness forever?


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.**

ACT 1, SCENE 1- (Arliana, Vanessa, and Hino)

-Europe-

-The silver rays of the full moon are blocked by the dark heavy clouds

that drops the rain in buckets. It is not too late, but late enough for the

streets to be mostly empty.-

Arliana-(sighing, pulling collar of trench coat higher)

(looks up at the sky) Darkness will soon begin.

-Arliana steps around a corner into an ally way. She pulls from her back

pocket a small, deep red hand-held with a gold flame engraved on the

cover. She flips it open and presses a single button.-

Arliana- (speaks into hand-held softly)

Li here.

Vanessa- (voice breaking through static)

Have you found anything yet?

Arliana- Not yet. The rain is washing everything away.

Vanessa- Very well. Return home. Dry off and get some rest. We will continue in the morning.

Arliana- Understood.

(closes hand-held and pockets it, looking around)

-Arliana walks towards the street but stops suddenly when the sidewalk,

Just inches in front of her, shatters. She stumbles back, looking around.-

Arliana- (looking around, angry)

Who's that?

Hino- (laughs)

Blazing Mandala!!!

Arliana- (flips backwards to avoid the attack)

You do not belong here. Return to where you belong.

Hino- I will never return to the hell.

(appears at the end of the ally way, slowly approaching Arliana)

-Hino is dressed as Sailor Mars, but what is white on Sailor Mars,

is black on Hino.-

Arliana- You don't belong here!

(pulls small pen-like wand from front right pocket)

Hino- I will never return to that hell!

Blazing Mandala!

(attacks Arliana again)

Arliana- (avoids attack again)

Very well then. I will return you myself.

(pulls small red orb from around neck and attaches it to the small pen-like wand)

Ruby Crystal Power!!!

-Arliana now stands as Sailor Aries, the Flame Guardian of

the Dark Realm. A black covers her chest, held up by two deep

red straps that cross over her chest and wrap around her neck.

A pair of really short shorts hug her hips. Her thigh high black

boots have two inch, deep red heels.-

Hino- Kill me now, for I will not willing return to that world. Not without a fight.

Blazing Mandala!!! (attacks Arliana again)

Arliana- (avoids attack again)

Phoenix Flame!!!

(attacks Hino back)

Hino- (struck by the attack, yells in pain)

(Hino vanishes shortly after the attack fades)

Arliana- (whispers, angry) Damn!

(pulls hand-held from top of right boot, flips it open)

Li here. The darkness has begun. Sailor Mars attacked.

Vanessa- (voice breaking through static)

Are you alright?

Arliana- Yes. She fled before I could detain her.

Vanessa- Alright. Head here. I will call the others for an emergency meeting.

We must move quickly to save here.

Arliana- Understood.

(closes hand-held and puts it back in the top of her right boot. Stands

and runs back to the street and down it, towards Vanessa's house.)

-End SCENE 1-

**Hey. Please let me know what you think. Please and thank you guys.**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Scouts.**

ACT1, SCENE2- (Serena, Andrew, Phoebe, Michiur, and Luna)

-Japan-

-Mid-afternoon. The sun is high in the sky. It is not too hot,

but comfortably warm. Most of the schools in the area are

letting out, so many students are walking up and down the

streets. Serena is one of them.-

Serena- (walks, looking down at her feet as she passes the arcade)

Andrew- (standing in doorway of arcade)

Hey Serena.

Serena- (stops and turns, smiling to Andrew)

Oh. Hey Andrew. Why are you out here?

Andrew- I got bord so I came out for some air.

I was hoping you or one of your friends would stop by.

Wanna come in and talk?

Serena- (cheerfully)

Sure.

-Serena and Andrew walk into the arcade.-

Andrew- So how are things going? Have you heard from the others yet?

Serena- (lowers head)

No I haven't heard from them yet. They all seem so busy with their new lives.

Darien is even too busy to even call me. I miss them all.

Andrew- Hey, I'm sure they miss you too. I mean you are all friends,

you can never really forget your friends. They will contact you soon.

You'll be able to hang out with them again.

-Note: after the battle with Galaxia, the sailor scouts lives begun to play

out normally. Rai continued to train with her grandpa to be priests in

order to take over the family temple. Lita spends most of her time at

home, working on recipes and ideas for her new flower/bakery that she

wants to open. Ami is taking some extra college courses to help her

get her medical degree to be a doctor. Mina is modeling, staring out

her career as a super star. Trista, Amara, and Michelle all headed out

to space on a personal mission to find clues for possible enemies. Darien

was back overseas, finishing his studies in the United States.-

Andrew- Besides if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?

Serena- (looks up smiling) Thanks Andrew.

I have to go; I have to get home before my mom has a fit that I'm late.

(turns to leave arcade)

Andrew- (waves bye) See you.

-Serena steps back outside, takes a deep breath, and continues home.

One block away someone reaches out from a small ally way and grabs

her, pulling her into the ally way and pinning her against the wall.-

Phoebe- (whispers)

Please do not fear me Princess. I do not intend you harm. I'm here to help you.

Please hear me out.

Serena- Who are you?

Phoebe- (releases Serena and kneels before her)

I am Phoebe. I am one of the four Guardian Scouts of the doors to the Dark Realm. I am Sailor Pieces.

Serena- Guardian Scouts?

Realm of Darkness?

Sailor Pieces?

Phoebe- (stands up, looks around)

There is no time to explain it all now. Right now we must get you out of here and somewhere safe.

-Before Serena can say a word, Phoebe grabs her and pushes her to

the ground. The wall Serena was standing in front of was no longer

whole. Large pieces were now chipped away, laying on the ground.-

Phoebe- (helping Serena to her feet)

Are you alright Princess?

Serena- I'm fine.

(looks around) But what happened?

Michiur- So now the Guardians are protecting the white moon Princess.

Phoebe- We are protecting her from you!

Serena- (looks over at Michiur, confused)

Neptune? But why?

Phoebe- (stepping in front of Serena, protecting her)

Do not believe what you see Princess. Look closely and you will see the truth. She is not the Sailor Neptune you know.

Michiur- Oh but I am. I am the one and only Sailor Neptune.

Phoebe- Return to the other realm!

Michiur- I will not.

Phoebe- (pulls small pen-like wand from pocket and small blue orb from necklace around her

neck)

Then I shall send you back myself.

Sapphire Crystal Power!

-Phoebe now stands as Sailor Pieces, the Water Guardian of

the Dark Realm. A black covers her chest, held up by two blue

straps that cross over her chest and wrap around her neck.

A pair of really short shorts hug her hips. Her thigh high black

boots have two inch, blue heels.-

Phoebe- Princess please leave this place.

-Serena, unsure of what to do, and confused, begins to back away.-

Luna- Where are you going?

Serena- (turns around, startled)

Luna?!

Luna- Have you forgotten who you are?

Serena- (looks back at Michiur and Phoebe as they engage in battle)

But I cannot fight Sailor Neptune.

Luna- She is not Sailor Neptune. At least not our Sailor Neptune. Do you think Michelle would

want to hurt you?

-As Serena stands watching the fight, her communicator beeps, pulling

her attention from the fight. She pulls it from her pocket and flips it

open.-

Serena- (seeing face on communicator)

Michelle?!

Michelle- Hey there Kitten. How have you been? I'm just letting you know that we are on our

way back.

Luna- You see? How can she been Michelle, when she and the others are still on their mission?

Michelle- Serena? What's wrong?

Luna- (jumps up and takes the communicator from Serena's hand)

We have a new enemy. They have attacked Serena. Along with them, I think we have

new allies too.

Michelle- (worried)

Is Serena alright?

Luna- Yea, she's fine. Someone named Sailor Pieces protected her.

Michelle- Sailor Pieces?

(falls silent for a few seconds)

We are returning now!

Luna- Very well.

(closes communicator, looks up at Serena)

Serena, you must help her. Become Sailor Moon and Help her!

Serena- (nods, pulls broach from pocket and holds it up)

Moon Eternal Power!

-Serena becomes Eternal Sailor Moon-

Serena- (holding scepter)

Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

Phoebe- (hearing Serena attack)

Raging Typhoon!

-The two attacks combine into one and strike Michiur hard.

The attack is sudden and quickly brings her to her knees.-

Phoebe- Do you surrender? Will you return willingly?

Michiur- Never!

(stands up and jumps to the roof of a near-by building, fleeing)

Phoebe- (sighs, turning to Serena)

Are you hurt Princess?

Serena- No. But what is going on here?

Phoebe- I will explain everything. But first we must get somewhere safe. You must get the

others together. We will need their help as well.

Serena- (looks down)

They're all too busy with their new life stylizes to be bothered.

Phoebe- Well, they will have to leave their new life stylizes if they wish to continue to live at all.

Call them together. We will meet them at the temple. It is important that they are there

too.

Serena- Won't us being t the temple put Chad and Rai's grandpa in danger?

Phoebe- No. Once inside, I will be able to raise a shield that will keep them from attacking us.

Luna- Serena, we have no choice. The Sailor Scouts are needed to save Earth. All of you are.

(pushes communicator towards Serena) Call them together.

Serena- (picks up communicator)

Sailors. We are needed again. We all have to meet at Rai's temple. This is serious and

important.

-Serena closes the communicator as Luna jumps onto her shoulder.

She and Phoebe run down the street to Rai's temple, quickly

changing back into their normal cloths as they turned to corner

onto the busy street.-

-End SCENE 2-


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

A/N: I do not, in any way, own, Sailor Moon.

-ACT1, SCENE3- (Mizuno, Usagi, Hino, Michiur, and Mamoru)

-Dark Realm-

-A large, dark and gloomy room. Candles line the walls, but

still do not completely break the darkness. A high backed

chair sits in the center of the room, a girl upon it and a guy

beside it.-

Mizuno- (voice echoing)

Princess.

Usagi- What is it?

Mizuno- (appears kneeling in Super Sailor Mercury form)

Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune attacked aithout order. Sailor Mars attacked a Guardian and Sailor Neptune attacked the white moon Princess.

Usagi- I am aware of that Mizuno.

(stands up)

Mizuno. I am trusting you to follow up on them. Get as much information as you can without getting caught.

(walks towards Mizuno)

Can I trust you with that?

Mizuno- (looks up)

You can trust me Princess. I will find out whatever you want.

Usagi- Thank you. (smiles slightly)

You may leave.

-Mizuno vanishes.-

Usagi- (turnes back to her chair)

Hino! Michiur!

Both- (suddenly appear, kneeling)

Princess.

Usagi- You two have gone against my orders and attacked.

(turns to look at them)

Not only did you attack, but you attacked the white moon Princess and TWO Guardians. Why did you do what you did?

-Both remain silent.-

Usagi- Very well. For your actions, you two shall be punished.

-The floor opens beneath the two girls and they both fall, screaming,

to the chamber below, the floor closing back up over them.-

Usagi- (sighs)

Mamoru. Will you please get rid of their Knight. With him out of the way, the others will be easy pickings.

Mamoru- If that is what you wish.

(vanishes into the shadows behind him)

Usagi- (sighs, sitting back down in her chair)

Soon this world will be mine. And soon she will be gone.

(grins and laughs)

-End SCENE 3-

A/N: Ok. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you.


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

A/N: I do not, in any way, own Sailor Moon.

ACT 1, SCENE 4- (Darien, Mamoru, and Gin)

-America-

-Darien grabs his keys and heads out of his apartment.

The sun is high and warm as he steps outside.-

Darien- (stops at a small bridge, gazing down at the small creek below)

(whispers) Serena

Mamoru- Do you miss her?

Darien- (turns around, startled)

Wha…? Who are you?

Mamoru- I am you. I am the future King of this world.

Darien- Why are you here? What do you want?

Mamoru- I'm here for you, to get rid of you. It will be easier to get rid of the Sailor Scouts once

you are out of the way.

Gin- Leave him alone!

(stands at end of bridge)

Mamoru- (turns towards Gin)

Are the Guardians protecting the white moon family now?

Darien- (looks towards Gin)

Now who are you?

Mamoru- (tauntingly towards Darien)

Come on. Don't tell me you don't know who she is.

Gin- We have yet to make ourselves known to the white moon family. So no, they would not

know who we are.

(approaches the two men)

Darien- (confused)

Guardians?

Gin- (standing between the two, Darien behind her)

Return to the gates, to the Dark Realm.

Mamoru- I will not take orders from you. I only take orders from my Princess, and soon to be

Queen, Usagi.

Darien- (eyes widen)

Usagi?

Gin- My Prince, listen to me. You must leave here. This is not a place you want to be right now.

Darien- (walking up and standing beside Gin)

I will not leave. I will not run or turn my back on a fight. Not when the live of this world, my home are in danger.

Gin- (glances over at Darien)

Princess…

Darien- This is my only home. My friends and family live here too.

Gin- (turns back to Mamoru)

Very well.

(pulls small pen-like wand from pocket and small green orb from necklace around her

neck)

Emerald Crystal Power!

-Gin now stands as Sailor Gemini, the Earth Guardian of

the Dark Realm. A black covers her chest, held up by two green

straps that cross over her chest and wrap around her neck.

A pair of really short shorts hug her hips. Her thigh high black

boots have two inch, green heels.-

Usagi- (voice echoes)

Return Mamoru!

Mamoru- (grinning slightly)

As you wish my Princess.

(vanishes)

Darien- Okay. Can you tell me what is going on here? And who was that?

Gin- (turns to Darien)

All will be explained. I promise. But first I must get you back to your Princess. Everyone must be together.

Darien- Serena? Is she alright?

Gin- I do not know right now. But I will soon. We are to check in on our missions soon. I will

find out then.

Darien- Then lets head back to Japan.

-Both turn and walk back across the bridge but don't get too far.

Mamoru appears suddenly, with a sword in his hands, and sends

it piercing through Darien's back.-

Darien- (yells in pain, falls to his knees)

Gin- (turns quickly back to Darien)

NO!

Mamoru- (laughs)

He will soon die, and so will the others.

(vanishes again, still laughing)

Gin- Please Prince, hold on.

(holds Darien's hand as staff appears beside her)

(grabs the staff)

Doors of Darkness, parallel realm

Take me to them, the Gates of Hell.

-The orb atop Gin's staff, a six foot silver staff with a large green orb at

the top surrounded by golden rings, begins to glow. Suddenly, an

orb-like bubble forms around her and Darien, then slowly vanishes,

along with them both.-

-End SCENE 4-


End file.
